Tales of Mobius, Book 0: Prologue
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: Better name in progress. The two most allied nations are suddenly at war. There is information that Nuclear bombs were being manufactured by Eggman. However, everyone was so occupied with the first threat that they hardly noticed the second...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one**

**Btw, everyone, sorry about Org XIV ^^' I just had other ideas lol, like this one… hope you enjoy it! Excuse the length! I was originally gonna put the entire prologue as a chapter, but after realizing I'd typed over 5 pages of this, I decided to slice it into parts… POV is determined in the () guess what the letters mean :P so here's chapter one of book "zero" of _The Tales of Mobius_ **

Book One:

Death of a Legend…

Birth of Another…

Chapter -1: Prologue (part one) (T)

October 11, 2008…

It was the worst day of our lives.

A war had started. Atanasia had risen up against our nation, Talongara. For what reason, we do not know and cannot guess. They won't even tell us why. But what was the worst of it, Eggman was their core weapons provider.

Well, out of all the wars we've had (which was really only two, not including this one) This was the biggest and worst; this was only the first week and over ten-thousand people have died.

Anyway, today was the worst day because of two things: 1) Eggman was ordered to make a Nuclear bomb. And 2… well you'll see. But before we get on to that, guess who'll have to save the world from him yet again…

(3O)

A field near the Atanasian base was filled with dead bodies. Some had freshly died and starving birds were picking at their bodies. In any case, the action had died down and now what was needed to be done can now be done.

There was a soft wind blowing but soon enough, it grew stronger. It blew in the direction towards the base. Now he could get there faster, riding along with the wind. He ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid stepping on any bodies. Ahead was a bumper that was dented and stained with blood from the recent battle 'It'll do…' He jumped onto the bumper and it sent him flying. He landed on the top of a cliff and looked out towards the building in the distance, the Atanasian base. "Looks like it's all up to me to save the world, yet again," he said to him self, but others heard him on the other side of the radio.

"EXCUSE ME!?" said a very angry voice. "THE REST OF US ARE IN THIS TOO, YOU UNGRATEFUL BA—"

"Shut it, Amy."

"Don't tell ME to shut it—OW!" A punch was heard. "DON'T YOU HIT ME, FOX BOY!" Amy yelled. He rolled his eyes. "This is no time to yell," said the fox boy to Amy. "You can talk to your _boyfriend_ later!" He said "boyfriend" with some sort of contempt. "There you go again with the 'boyfriend' thing!" yelled Amy. 'Oh dear, Tails and Amy caught on fire…' he thought with an amount of annoyance. "Why have you been so hostile ever since Sonic and I have started going out!?"

"Well, let's just say I hate seeing you two together!" This offended both him and Amy. "Take that back!!" Amy yelled. "NO!!" yelled Tails. Another punch was heard, but this one was harder. "GUYS!" Sonic yelled out of impatience. "YOU'RE telling ME to shut up, but YOU guys are the ones holding us up!" Silence fell upon them all.

"H-He… he's right…" said Tails. He took the candy bar next to the radio, took a bite out of it, and spoke again; "Do you see us, Sonic?" Sonic looked around. "Yeah," he said after spotting a dark shape in the distance. From where he was standing, the airship almost looked like a huge "X" piercing through the body of the ship, which resembled a sort of twister or tornado. (Guess what this airship is named) Sonic spoke again. "You're about 5 miles from my position, which is about 2 miles or so from the base."

"Only 7 miles from the base?" said Tails, confused. "Surely we've gone into range of their radar…" at this point he was mostly talking to himself. "Why haven't they shot us yet...?" Something suddenly whooshed past the air ship. "Woah! I spoke too soon!" said Tails, surprised. "Amy! Knuckles! Ready your positions and prepare to deploy!" he ordered. Another battle would soon ensue.

(T)

Another battle… dear Argus, when was this going to end!? I couldn't stand taking any more hits like we did earlier last battle; over 1000 of Talongaran and Atanasian soldiers dead… me and the rest of the team are basically the only ones left on this field… We had to be more careful. This was enemy territory. One false move could get one, or all of us, killed! And I don't want anyone here to die! Especially in the midst of war! Especially… oh, wait… sorry. I'm getting off topic…

Anyway, I remember what Sonic told me earlier this morning, "Don't worry, buddy!" he had said. "This war will end soon!" "How!?" I had argued, being pessimistic. "Eggman's created over 100 nuclear bombs, Sonic! That's over 100 _tons_ of _unstable Uranium_, able to cover over a _200 mile radius_! _Each_!" he smiled his famous overconfident smile. "So?" he said. I hated it when Sonic was overly optimistic… yet, I couldn't help but feel he meant something else… especially with the face he made as he walked out of the room. His eyes turned sad, his mouth pressed into a thin line, his arms sort of trembling but limp, and his ears were—well, they weren't drooping, but they were not at its normal, uh, pointy-ness? Yeah, I'll use that: "pointy-ness". That wasn't the face he usually had before a battle, which was strewn with hatred for Eggman, but this was… a different face. I never thought I'd see Sonic make one as such. It was like he knew he would die today.

Like the face Cosmo had on the morning of that fateful day…

We landed the Tornado-X and carefully opened the wide doors, expecting a few Atanasian soldiers. We all readied our positions; Amy with her famous hammer, Knuckles with his bracers, and me with a… wrench. (Hey, I was still too young to have a gun, okay?) The door opened slowly, but when it finally gave way, we jumped off, and Amy gave a landing swing to the closest enemy, only, there was no enemy to hit. _No one_ was there to be hit. We looked around in confusion, and I saw Sonic run up next to us. "What was that?" he asked, referring to the thing that almost hit the Tornado. "I don't know," I said. "Could've been a missile but—" "Hold on there," said Sonic, "It couldn't have been a missile… There was no trail of smoke." He could've been right; I didn't really see if there was a trail, but in any case, someone was out here and after us. It would be best to just do what we had to do, but we had to be on our toes. After I said the previous sentence which I just said to the others, Sonic said, "Can I grab something to eat, first? I'm parched!" Rolling my eyes at his use of the word, "parch" (which is supposed to be used for _drinks_ not _food_), I told him "yes", and he went inside, followed by Amy. I looked toward the base and I realized just then that Sonic had brought one survivor with him, and I knew this because the person was lunging at me. She was wearing an Atanasian uniform, and according to Sonic she had been hiding next to a bumper and he found her on the way to the landing airship. Sonic, let alone any of us, didn't kill her nor take her prisoner because she was an old friend.

She tackled me and gave me the tightest hug I've ever had, her robotic left arm making the hug actually hurt. "Tails!" she squealed in her deep southern accent. "It's been so long!" "N-Nice to see you too, B-Bunnie," I gasped. I didn't lie. If Sonic was my brother, then Bunnie was my mother. (Well, using a comparison like that, "sister" would be more appropriate; and Sally would be my "mother", but then again, Sonic had hots for her so… that'd be awkward) Bunnie finally released her death grip just in time for me to breathe, and she put her hands on my shoulders and knelt to my height. Well, sort of. Before, when I was little, she had to kneel on her knees and then some to reach my eye level. Now, she barely had to bend at all.

"My, my, sugah!" she said, slapping my check playfully. (It totally embarrassed me, especially in front of Knuckles, who took childishness as a bad trait) "My have you grown!" To my surprise, Knuckles hadn't laughed yet, and glad for it, but then… "But you're still my sugah-fox-y-Tails-y-poo!" with that, she gave me the "funny kiss"; a kiss on the nose (but something special, meaning that only certain close people could do it correctly, so I guess Sonic would be able to do it but I certainly don't want him to try—wait, I'm getting off topic again) I blushed horribly and Knuckles fell over laughing the loudest I've ever heard him laugh, which wasn't often. As if Knuckles weren't there and I wasn't blushing, Bunnie took her non-robotic hand and… felt my chest with it… I slapped it away. "Bunnie! What are you doing!?" I yelled, blushing yet again. "Sugah-fox, have you been working out!?" Bunnie said with ebullience (extra enthusiasm) and a twinkle in her eye. If this were an anime, my eyes and mouth would be straight horizontal lines and I'd have a sweat drop coming out of my head. She squeezed my arm for a few seconds then looked over my shoulder. "Oh, sorry for embarrassing you, hun," she said with a sincere expression and tone. _'Oh,_ now _she realizes what's going on,'_ I thought. I turned, and then I saw Sonic and Amy, watching us and standing next to Knuckles's body, almost unconscious for being unable to breathe between laughing. "_Especially in front of your girlfriend, the—I mean, your friend, there,_" she whispered. _Who was she talking abo—oh, Amy_, I thought. I didn't think Bunnie would know that I liked Am—I mean, that Amy and Sonic were together, since we hadn't seen each other in a long time. Sonic must have blabbed. A moment of silence ensued. I heard a chuckle from Knuckles and he stood up. Knuckles looked where Sonic and Amy were looking. Knuckles's mouth dropped open a bit. Bunnie and I slowly turned…

Bunnie and I realized that they weren't looking at _us_, but at what was _behind_ us. It was an army of creatures that which we've never seen before (seriously, we see "never-before-seen" things so often it's not shocking anymore). Their brains and intestines were exposed, and everything else was covered in what appeared to be a yellow and black jumpsuit. They each had a single eye that resembled a cross between a cat's eye and a lizard's eye. Some low chattering could be heard from the horde of creatures. I heard Sonic whisper, "_What are these things?" _"I don't know," I answered. "But if we keep quiet…" I was cut short when on of the things stepped forward and its head separated into about six tentacle-like things covered in teeth. Before I knew it, a puke-like substance was shot at me. I quickly ducked out of reflexes and the stuff hit Knuckles instead. The stream of the puke was so strong it pinned him to the outside of the Tornado-X. The same could be said about the smell. "NO!" I yelled. "NOT ON THE TORNADO!!!" Amy rolled her eyes. Knuckles struggled to get free, but was cut short because the smell was horrible. Unable to hold it back, Knuckles puked. Amy stepped to the side, but it still hit part of her dress. "Eww!" she yelled, gagging. "That's disgus—" She turned and threw up on me. "What the heck, Amy!?" I yelled. She stuck her tongue out. I couldn't tell if it was a mocking gesture or if she was trying to get the taste out of her mouth. In response, Bunnie threw up as well. Soon, it was a cycle resulting in puke all over the place. Two of the creatures looked at each other in confusion. Before it was my turn to puke I said, "I'm gonna go change." And I rushed inside. Everyone was groaning from the fires that were made from the puke, and I heard cries such as "Mommy… I need my mommy…" which I think came from Sonic. Anyway, I quickly threw my clothes and shoes in the hamper and grabbed NiCoLE (Queen Sally's old computer which she lent to me; this was an earlier version of her program) and walked outside. I'd forgotten there was puke until I stepped in it. One of the creatures walked forward for some reason and I puked on him/her/it/whatever.

When I recovered from having my stomach completely depleted of its acid and mucus, I realized that when I had puked on the creature, it fell over, squirming in pain. When it stopped, the only thing left was its jumpsuit. "Hey!" I said smiling. "Maybe these things have a low pH tolerance!" "Oh, screw that!" said Bunnie. I turned, and her left arm had turned into a sword. That was new. "Let's just go for the ol' hack and slash!" "Now you're talking!" said Amy, Piko-Piko Hammer at the ready. I've always wondered where she pulls it out from… (Sonic and Knuckles have had some… "inappropriate" theories…) Then Bunnie and Amy got to work, Sonic following suit soon after wiping the gunk off his shoe. I stood there watching; I didn't know how to fight, ok? The crowd was taken out brutally within minutes. "You haven't lost your touch, Bunnie," said Sonic afterwards. "Thanks, sugah-hog! You didn't do so bad yourself!" she said with a wink. Sonic and Amy were catching up with Bunnie while I was analyzing our mission: stop the nuclear missiles from destroying Station Square.

"NiCoLE," I announced, "Analyze." I pointed to one of the creatures' corpses. NiCoLE then spoke in her monotonic voice, _"Analyzing… Sample contains 20% HCl and a significant amount of bile and partly digested food. This substa—"_ I realized she was talking about the puke, and then I shook her. "Not the puke!" I said. "The… other thing!" I pointed NiCoLE a little closer to the corpse. _"Analyzing, Sally…"_ I slapped my forehead. She always mistook me for Sally…

"_Analysis shows the item contains much of HCl as well, and about 76% of the substance is covered with bile and mucus. The other substance covering the specimen is organic; similar to leather, but this is actually attached to the specimen, as if it were skin. Claws are what would be hands on a normal person, but these are made of what appears to be a solid mixture of carbon and iron, or steel."_

"DNA analysis?" (The last analysis was a Chemical analysis)

"_Analyzing… Results show rapid DNA replication in certain parts of the specimen…" _'Wait, I thought this thing was dead!' I thought when she said that. _"Shows no sign of somatic or gamete production…"_ 'So this thing doesn't grow or reproduce…? Could that whole group have been a bunch of sterile clones?' _"Muscles appear to have the same molecular structure as rubber. Analysis suggests that the specimen was created artificially."_ "Woah, woah, wait a minute!" I said out loud. "How can it be that the DNA can replicate but not have dividing cells? After it _died_, no less. Even if these were made artificially, things like that wouldn't happen in a living, breathing—" _"The DNA is probably inconsistent throughout the specimen."_ 'What _are_ these things…?'

I looked up and saw the Atanasian base in the distance. The creatures would have to wait. Then I looked back at Bunnie. She was still in her Atanasian uniform. Sure, she was an old friend, but could we trust her? What would we do with her? Bring with us and risk a trap? Or have her stay in the Tornado, filled with Talongaran plans and blueprints? I shook my head at the thought and went back to the group. They stopped talking as I approached. "We have to go," I said. Bunnie started walking. "Just like old times, huh?" she said. It would have been suspicious if she went toward the base, but she didn't; she headed for the Tornado. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and I stood there, and from the expressions on their faces, they were thinking my same thoughts. "Knuckles," I said a few moments later, "think you can stay with Bunnie until we—" "Sure thing, bro'," he said. "I'll keep my eye on her." "Just make sure your _hands_ stay off her," Sonic said. Amy and I laughed. Leave it to Sonic to make everything seem better than they actually were. "What, is she yours, Sonic?" Knuckles retorted sarcastically. "I saw the way you looked at her, you pervert," said Sonic.

"Hey! I was not checking her out! I was just amazed that she was roboticized from her left arm all the way down past her waist!"

"What a shame," he said with a shrug. "Now you can't screw her."

"If you don't shut up, I'll screw you up, man!"

"Woah! Not literally I hope!"

More laughter. I looked over and Bunnie was sitting on the edge of the gate we had come out of, laughing her half-robotic gut out. "Ooh! I want in on _that_ action!" she said, playing along. Seeing that this was starting to get a bit inappropriate, I tugged at Amy's shirt. "Amy, I think we should go now," I whispered to her. "Go screw yourself," she said as she waved me off as if dismissing me. She then walked away and joined Sonic in teasing Knuckles. She totally hates me. Whatever. I can do this on my own. I went inside for a moment to get the things I needed to disable the bombs, and left for the base without another word.

**Acknowledgements: No Line on the Horizon (formerly Legman124), for inspiring a few ideas for this… you'll see! And also the Tales series (Tales of Symphonia, Abyss, Vesperia, etc.) for inspiring a better name XP **

**There's a show that inspired the subplot for this as well, but if I told you what it was, that'd reveal a few things and that'd be boring :P**

**R&R please!! NO FLAMES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Some references to the SatAM series and Parasyte. I don't own those either. A quick scene of gore in here, but it's not that bad.**

Chapter -2: Prologue, part two: En-vous-lais, "Serious"

(T)

It didn't take them long to remember what we were here for. As I stormed the dead, empty field to the building partly hidden in mist to the north, Sonic whizzed past me. Show-off. Amy was on his back. Of course. I sighed with frustration and continued walking, deciding that it'd be best if I didn't fight with him until later.

Sonic was waiting about a kilometer away from the entrance with Amy. They were sitting; they talked and held hands. When I got there, they stopped and stood up. "We figured we'd wait for you, buddy," said the blue hedgehog. I smiled a fake smile and stepped forward. But then Sonic said, "Wait! Don't you think there'd be traps or security stuff out here?" Granted, I didn't think about that… I guess I was too annoyed to take precautions. Well, at least Sonic was considerate enough to—"Why did you have to stop him, Sonic?" said Amy. "He could be dead now if you hadn't." "You say that as if that were a good thing!" Apparently, Sonic didn't catch the double meaning. I scowled. "Fine, Mr. Hotshot. Why don't you go ahead and trip the traps for us?" Gladly, neither Sonic nor Amy caught the double meaning in _that_. Sonic shrugged and ran ahead. Surprisingly, the only thing that followed Sonic was the cloud of dust that resulted from his running. Amy and I looked at each other in uncertainty as we walked along the path Sonic had taken.

Sonic was in the open doorway leaning against the wall and tapping his foot in impatience. "What took ya, slowpokes?" he said. Neither Amy nor I said anything and I lead them down the hall. As we walked, I saw the security cameras were still operational. We would be attacked soon. Still we all walked confidently down the dull, blood and dirt smeared halls and—wait… "Bloodsmeared"? … What happened here? …Anyway, if the cameras decide to go all giant "laser" on us, I had my world-famous DAAS, or _D_e-_A_ctivation _A_rrow _S_hot, which can shut down any Level 3 or lower technology. I'll explain the Technology Levels in good time. Anyway, we thought we heard footsteps nearby. They sounded like they were on the move. We readied our positions and proceeded cautiously.

Sonic took the lead and turned a corner. It led to a hallway with rooms of the soldiers who worked there. Sonic signaled us to check the rooms. I walked into one of the rooms and saw a soldier lying in the bed, sheets on. I slowly lifted the sheets, and decided the suspense would be too much and I pulled the sheets off all at once. I felt something splatter on my face.

The body was pretty much indistinguishable, save for the head, for the body was left in a gory mess with some ribs sticking out and clumps of flesh that actually looked like gelatin (gross, I know). Most of his organs and flesh were gone, except for the intestines, stomach, and half of his heart, and of course, his head. From what I could make out of the heart, it seemed that it was torn off by teeth or claws… Whoever this soldier was, I could tell from his head that he used to be a mongoose… and was killed in his sleep.

My eyes widened in error and I backed away from the mincemeat-like corpse out of the room. Still quivering from the horror of seeing so much blood and guts, I slowly turned my head to the night stand. The gun was still there. I took it and the nearby ammunition in my shaking hands and put them in my pocket. I didn't want to take chances with whatever the heck shredded that man to gelatin, and the last thing I want to see is Am—S-Sonic like that…

I left the room as quickly as possible and neither of them was there. I looked ahead and I saw their shadows turn a corner. I started to walk after them, but I then heard Amy scream, then I _ran_ to them. Amy was clutching her face while Sonic was searching for something apparently to hit with, as he did it in a panicked manner. She turned to me and she had something latched on her face; it looked very much like the monsters we fought outside. Sonic didn't seem to be having any luck with finding anything, so I came up to Amy and started to pull the thing off of her face. I was somewhat glad that Amy didn't mind it was _me_ trying to save her, as she tried to help me pull it off. Eventually, the thing snapped off and Amy gasped for air. She had a few tracks where the thing tried to attach itself. "You okay?" I asked. Amy nodded breathlessly. Sonic yelled, "DUDE! Look out!" I looked and the thing, which I was still holding, was crawling up my arm. I slammed it against the wall as hard as I could. It didn't fall off. I felt a crushing on my arm. I think it was trying to attach itself to me. "Tails! Hold out your arm!" Amy yelled. I did so, and she whacked at the thing. That should have hurt, but it didn't. I would have wondered why that was so, but at the moment, I was focused on the thing, which seemed to have let go. It was squirming on the floor, and then it seemed to have started towards Sonic. Before it could inch any further, Amy stepped on it, killing it.

"Thanks, Amy," I said. Amy smiled a bit and nodded. I had a thought that Amy didn't hate me so much as she let on. I turned to Sonic. "And thank _you_, Sonic," I said sarcastically. "Um, I didn't do anything," said Sonic, not catching it. "Exactly! Both me _and_ Amy were trying to save each other's lives, while you were over there doing who knows what!"

"Hey, I was looking for something to whack it off of Amy!"

"Yeah, and what about for me!?"

"Hey, you know it's not that I—"

"Yes, Sonic, I'm aware that you care. I mean, we've been friends forever. But why were you standing there!?"

"Well, if I jumped in, I might have—"

"And what about earlier, after you scouted?"

"Huh?"

"You were fully aware that Robotnik has nuclear bombs that could launch any second, but when we regrouped, you wanted _a drink_." I peeked over at Amy. She didn't seem to plan on intervening, and I couldn't read her expression. I wondered if she supported me or Sonic.

"What's your point?" he asked. Bad answer, dude.

"The _point_ is that you need to take things seriously!"

"But I do—"

"Okay, fine, '_More _seriously'! All you do is run around as if this were a game!"

"Hey, at least we're all still alive, here! And that's thanks to whom!?"

"You, Sonic. It's _always_ you! A while ago, I realized that we depended on you too much, and you on the Power Rings. You—no, _all_ of us—got cocky because we all know you'd come to save the day, and you'll dodge all of Robotnik's tricks, and if things got grim, we always had a Ring. Well, Viridium isn't unlimited!"

"Vir-what?"

"Viridium is what makes up the Power Rings."

"Ohh…"

"Anyway, what will happen when no more rings can be made? Granted, we'll still have you and your speed. But what if Robotnik found a way to make Mega-Muck, the only thing that slowed you down?"

"Mega-Muck hasn't been seen around Mobius since…I dunno, since Rotor got married!"

"There you go again: always taking things for granted!"

"Well, excuse me, _mother_!"

"I might as well be! Two years ago, when you and Knuckles were stuck on Angel Island, fighting Ix, who was the one who came _just before_ Ix dealt the finishing blow and teleported the Nocturnes away? _Me_. Who's always giving you the stupid Rings? _Me_. When we were stuck on Earth, who saved you from that snake robot?" I could tell that Sonic didn't really remember. "You know, the one on the pier, when Robotnik wanted to replace that hotel with his amusement park of pain?"

"Oh yeah… Well, it wasn't you; it was Amy."

"Yeah, exactly. You're not the only one on this team, Sonic. You depend on us, just as we depend on you. If you were truly alone and did everything by yourself, then you'd have been dead before you even met your d—your _precious_ girlfriend!" I was afraid that Amy _and_ Sonic would kill me if I said "dumb girlfriend". "Amy was right," I continued, "you _are_ an ungrateful bastard!" Sonic then shot a surprised look at Amy. Amy hung her head, knowing that what I said was true. It was then that I knew that I was about to win.

I quieted my voice a bit. "Sonic, I'm sorry, it's just… I don't want to see any more people… especially you guys… get hurt or killed because of your cocky attitude." Silence. "But Sonic," I said, getting serious again, "The world depends on us. This isn't a game. Don't be cocky or hard-headed like you usually are."

"You know what," said Sonic, "You're right. I guess I _am_ a bit too cocky…" I assume that he was trying to redeem himself. He chuckled. "I guess I have a _long_ way to go before I mature!" He said jokingly. I was in no mood for jokes.

"Like heck, you do!" I yelled. I walked up to him, so that he would see the difference between me and him. "_Look at me, Sonic_! I'm 10, you're 17, and I'm a bit _taller_ than you! Hedgehogs have a naturally slow metabolism, but still, even Amy is growing much more quickly than you are! That means we're maturing much faster than you are. In that context, 'mature' should be meant in a physical manner, but I think it applies to our mental capacity as well."

The three of us stood in silence. I dared not to look at Amy, so I locked my gaze onto Sonic. I eventually remembered the gravity of the situation, and turned to continue on, expecting them to follow me. After I went down the halls a bit, I turned to see that no one was behind me.

**Acknowledgements: No Line on the Horizon for reviewing this story (Btw, dude, sorry, but that title of yours doesn't exactly fit for what I have in mind; the war's the **_**least**_** of their problems |3) And my friend in real life for helping me out for the plot/ Tails and Sonic's argument.**

**Okay, there. Part two of the prologue of "Tales of Mobius". I appreciate the one review I got—yes, only one review AGAIN!—The "En-vous-lais" thing, it's just a word I made up that means "Serious". Don't ask me why, I just decided to do it. I tried accounting for all the suggestions No Line on the Horizon gave me in his review, and I think it's okay for now.**

**Also, I based the name off of the Tales series, and I thought, hey, why not inherit their skits too? Skits are just what the name implies. It's a side conversation that the characters have. Here's one between Amy and Sonic, just after Tails left:**

**1: He's right**

**Amy: THAT IDIOT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS—TALKING ABOUT HIS SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!?**

**Sonic: Amy, quiet! Or he'll hear you!**

**Amy: Maybe I **_**want**_** him to hear! CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU YELLOW BASTARD!?**

**Sonic: He's orange…**

**Amy: Well, he's still a bastard. Seriously, he's been orphaned since who knows when! He doesn't know what—**

**Sonic: Amy, stop it! If he **_**could**_** hear you, that would be a **_**really**_** low blow!**

**Amy: Why are you defending him!?**

**Sonic: Because he-- …he's right. That's why.**

**Amy: Nonsense! (walks over and hugs his arm) You're every bit as mature as that idiot! Mature enough for me, anyways~**

**Sonic: I suppose—Oh no!**

**Amy: What is it, honey? ~**

**Sonic: He **_**is**_** right! You're taller than me! Okay, okay… I need to put myself together; we have something important to do, Amy! Let go of me and let's follow that bastard!**

**Amy: …**

**Looks like Tails and Sonic aren't on exactly good terms! Stick around for the next part and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
